


2 Days- Baby it's cold outside

by shiptoomuch



Series: McKirkmas Countdown [7]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cute, F/F, Lesbians, M/M, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 15:04:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1095419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiptoomuch/pseuds/shiptoomuch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Guys? What are you going to tell us?” Leo leans forward in his seat expectantly. “Please tell me you aren’t breaking up or moving or something.”</p><p>“We’re married.” Comes out of Nyota’s mouth at the same time that Gaila says, “I’m pregnant.” They laugh together and suddenly can’t stop grinning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 Days- Baby it's cold outside

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just feeling the lesbians today.

Nyota walks into the room with a plateful of christmas cookies and Gaila trailing after her, chewing on her nails nervously. “Hey, ladies, what’s up?” Leo greets from where he sits on the couch reading a book. “Is something wrong.”

“Not really, no.” Gaila says distractedly, “Where’re Jim and Christine?”

“Jim's shopping with Mom.” Sam replies nonchalantly as he wraps his kids’ presents on the floor. “Christine, Aurelan, and the devils are in Iowa City for something they refuse to talk about. They're staying there over night.”

“Oh. Okay.” Gaila crosses the room to sit down and Nyota rolls her eyes and joins her, wrapping her arms around the redhead. “Should we still tell them?” Gaila asks Nyota.

“Well, now they’re curious. So yes.” Nyota laughs and tightens the hug. “Do you want to or should I?”

“Guys? What are you going to tell us?” Leo leans forward in his seat expectantly. “Please tell me you aren’t breaking up or moving or something.”

“We’re married.” Comes out of Nyota’s mouth at the same time that Gaila says, “I’m pregnant.” They laugh together and suddenly can’t stop grinning. 

Leo stares in shock, his mouth literally hanging open. “What the hell? You’re married?”

“And pregnant!” Gaila pipes up. She blushes and bounces a little. “Isn’t it the greatest?”

“How long?” Sam asks, not really seeming quite as surprised as Leo.

“We got married four months ago-”

“Four months?” Leo squeaks out. “And you didn’t tell us?”

“Shut up.” Nyota waves him off. “We got married four months ago and Gaila’s three months pregnant. We decided to go the in vitro route and we wanted to be sure there was no risk of losing it before we told you guys.” She picks the plate of cookies up off the coffee table and holds it out. “Cookie?”

Leo takes a cookie and stares at them. “Why didn’t you say anything about being married?”

“I don’t know.” Gaila shrugs. “I guess we just didn’t want to make a big deal about it. If it had ever come up, we would’ve said something but it never did.”

Leo doesn’t quite know how to process this little bit of information they so casually decided to impart. He blinks a few times before grinning like an idiot. “Well, congratulations. Who’s your OBGYN?”

“Doctor M’Benga. Christine recommended him. He’s really good.” Gaila grins. “I’m so glad we finally told you. I’ve been bursting with excitement for the past three months. You have no idea how hard it is not to drink around you.”

“I’m so happy for you guys, you have no idea.” Leo gets up and hugs both women. “This is the best christmas present ever.”

-

Jim gets home from shopping about two hours later when everyone has settled down a bit and they’re watching Frosty on TV. Nyota and Gaila sit together on the love seat and Leo slouches on the full couch, half asleep. “Bones! We’re back!” Jim drops a pastry box on Leo. “I got you a cupcake.”

“Thanks, kid.” Leo opens the box and starts eating the cupcake. “Oh, Gaila and Nyota are having a baby.” He waves in the direction of the two women, who are grinning dumbly. “Thought you should know.”

Jim absolutely screams and runs over to them. “Oh, I just knew it! After you guys got married and then Gaila stopped drinking and you guys were being so weird about her safety. I’m so happy for you two! Do you know what it is yet?”

“How did you know they got married?” Leo waves his hands around. “And why did you think it was a good idea to not tell me?”

“Bones. They went to Paris for a week and came back all lovey dovey and ridiculous. It was pretty obvious what happened. Also, they totally flew me out to be the witness.” He shrugs nonchalantly. “It wasn’t a big deal.”

“Paris? Are you kidding me? Why didn’t I get to go to Paris?” Leo crosses his arms. “You people are the worst.”

Jim smiles cutely at Leo and sits next to him on the couch. He curls into him and starts playing with the hair on the nape of his neck. “Aw, Bones is jealous that we went to Paris without him.” He starts kissing Leo’s neck. “Sorry we didn’t tell you.”

“It’s a girl, in case anyone was wondering.” Nyota says and coughs awkwardly. “Also, please don’t have sex in front of us.”

“A girl! Are you going to name it after me?” Jim perks up, clearly forgetting his task with Leo. “Jamie Uhura-McCarthy. Yeah, that sounds good.”

“We are not naming her after you.” Nyota says flatly. “No way in hell are we naming our child after your sorry ass.”

Jim pouts and puts his head in Leo’s lap as grumpily as he can. Leo pets his hair absentmindedly. “Please don’t name her after Jim. I will literally cry, probably.”

“Don’t worry, we’re naming him after you.” Gaila says simply when Leo takes a drink of his hot chocolate. He spits it out and glares at them.

“You you aren’t.”

“Yes we are. Leonora Uhura-McCarthy.” Nyota reaches over and pats his hand. “We were going to ask you two to be the godparents.”

“Well, duh. Who else would you ask?” Jim mumbles, already falling asleep in Leo’s lap after only about two minutes. “Scotty? He’d be a terrible godparent. I’m going to spoil the shit out of little Leo.”

Nyota and Gaila laugh at him. Gaila pecks her wife on the cheek. She turns to Leo. “Are you two going to have kids ever?”

Leo freezes. They’d spoken about it before, but never seriously. Leo really wanted kids but Jim was too afraid that he’d be like his mother: totally absent. “Maybe. We’ll have to wait a while, though. We’ve both got some growing up to do.”

“Well, I think you two will be fantastic parents.” Gaila nods. “Really great.”

“Not as great as you two or Sam and Aurelan. Count on us calling a lot.” Leo laughs.

“Well, obviously you won’t be as great as us.” Nyota says solemnly. “No one is expecting you to be.”

“Yeah. My kids are the best.” Sam pipes up. “Good luck measuring up to that, Jimmy-boy.” He smacks his brother on the forehead.

Jim just snuffles and flaps his hand. “Shut up. I’m going to be the best Dad ever.” Leo continues to wind his fingers through Jim’s hair.

“Yeah, you are.”

**Author's Note:**

> feedback appreciated!  
> tumblr: fabtrek


End file.
